My Guardian Angel
by missmelissadc
Summary: Bella is left alone after her birthday party, though something's not quite right with her. An email from Alice gives her little to go on about her condition, until she is later joined by two other vampires, both with red eyes. Can they help her, so that the Cullen's can safely return? And what is up with Edward, and why is he more controlling, now, than before?
1. My Angel

**I'm anything but new to writing fanfiction, as it has been one of my passions since I was a young girl in 1996 though, of course, it was basically unheard of, back then, compared to now.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight. That honor goes to the wonderful and brilliant Stephanie Meyer, though I do own this plot, as well as a few characters and incidents that have yet to be introduced. I hope everyone enjoys this story, as there is much more to come, and please review if you do read it! That prompts me to write a lot more a lot quicker.**

 **:8Doc**

I began to notice things in my life changing, going from bad to worse after the James' incident, up until my infamous 18th birthday party. I was changing, too, though I didn't care to admit it, at the time. But the funny thing in all of this was that the Cullen's, the _leeches,_ for lack of a better term, once they pissed me off, didn't notice my changing, in all of this, as they should've. Only I did. And Charlie, of course, though that took a lot longer for me to figure out.

The real changes didn't take effect until _after_ they'd gone, but even so, they should've noticed something was up with me. It went from mundane things like not being able to sleep a whole night, to a loss of appetite. My throat was sore almost _all_ the time, and no matter how much water I took in, it didn't seem to quench it. Yet I stubbornly refused to see _any_ doctor, even Dr. Cullen, because some of the changes seemed for the better—I was less clumsy _and_ I seemed more durable, on top of that, as well as my hearing and eyesight getting better, since at one time, I was afraid of needing to wear glasses.

All in all, with me still being a human, I wasn't adding it together, since the changes happened sporadically. If they had come all at once, I may have been concerned. And regardless of me seeing through Edward, by now, and his controlling nature (and knowing that I wasn't destined to be mated to him), one thing I had yet to do and wanted to do, while I was still human, he granted me…it was on this night that I discovered, for myself, that almost everything he had told me at one point or another, had been a lie. He wasn't a virgin, for one, and I had to find that out, myself, around midnight on my 18th birthday, long before my dreaded party was to begin.

He gave in _way too_ easily! By now, I had noticed more than I should have, after what I'd been through only months before. He was too calm and collected, while I was just the opposite and, vampire mind reader or not, I doubt he just _instinctively knew_ how to do _all_ of that! Yet, I kept that information to myself. At this point, I was beginning to become a little more confident, and decided that I would have a talk with Carlisle the _next_ day, _after_ my birthday party.

But that was never to happen…at least not the way that I'd hoped.

I already figured out, without any vampires telling me, that bloodlust was a _major_ emotion, _emotion_ being the keyword, and when you have a bleeding human with potent blood in a room full of vampires, and only one of them has no bloodlust, _any_ empath can feel overwhelmed. But when you add the fact that my blood called to one of those vampires, _especially,_ and much stronger than if he'd been in a room full of a hundred bleeding humans, that was just begging for a disaster to occur.

And it did.

Only _one_ vampire's eyes were still golden, when all was said and done. To make matters worse, everyone would've been alright if Edward hadn't thrown me into the table, causing me to cut myself up, even more, which I still don't understand _why_ he'd done that. Honestly, beforehand, the papercut had caused a slight stirring in their eyes, but nobody had _tried_ attacking me, so I don't know what he was thinking. But that sealed the deal. Fate, I guess, had better plans for me, though at that time, I couldn't fathom what they were.

Nineteen days had passed, and I was alone… _still!_ I was feeling horrible, I looked like death, and I just wanted my family back.

After Carlisle stitched me up and drove me home, the only message I got from any of them was an email that came to me a couple days later from Alice, which read:

Bella,

By the time that you read this, we'll be gone. What's worse is that your future has disappeared from me, and it's scary as hell! But my hands are tied. We're doing this for your safety, because Edward believes that you're still his mate, though we both know that isn't true, now, don't we?

He believes that, since you're his _supposed_ mate, that we should listen to him and let him choose of how your life should go, though you should know that not one of us agreed with him—even Rosalie. She vehemently fought on _your_ behalf! But Edward's a stubborn, opinionated, controlling asshole, who threatened us, saying that if _we,_ the _Cullen's,_ went back for _his_ mate, at any time, for anything, that he would go to the Volturi and tell them about you, before he asked for death, himself. I know that he told you a little about the Volturi, so you must know a little of the danger that they pose for us, _especially_ You!

I love you, as we all do, but we have to leave you, for now, even though I know you _really_ need us, though I'm not sure what for! I mean, I know you need us, anyhow, just as we need you, but something is about to pass that could either break you or make you, therefore we are sending for backup and reinforcements, even as I'm typing this letter, up. I'm doing this while Edward's gone, so that he knows nothing of what I'm planning, because we _will_ come back for you, as soon as the time is right.

Whatever you do, you can't let your dad in on the secret, at least not yet, though I see him being introduced, at some point. Right now, you need to take care of yourself, Bella, as much as you can, and know that we will see you, soon.

Now, on the 2nd of October, around 4:00pm, I need you to drive over to our house and wait. By now, you may have noticed that Edward broke into your room and took everything of yours that would remind you of us…it's all under the loose floorboard in your room, along with a key to the front door. I want you to go in there and make yourself at home, because from that day forward, Bella Swan will need to disappear. By that time, maybe we'll all know the real reason why.

I've had several visions, but nothing with any concrete proof. All I know is, you'll need to bring very few belongings with you, but not a lot, or your dad might become suspicious. Money won't be as big an issue—Jasper and I've both set you up a separate account under _Isabella Whitlock,_ which will not be known to Edward, as he has no ties to that name. You'll also have an ID, passport, a birth certificate that's filled out with _your_ information, as well as a blank one (again, I wish I knew why). Whitlock is Jasper's human last name, as well as the name of the two vampires who will arrive at our home on the 2nd. Peter and Charlotte and Jasper's stories will all be told to you, later, but they're family, regardless, so you can trust them. While they do have red eyes, they only drink from criminals and the terminally ill, so you have nothing to fear.

Mine and Jasper's old room will be where you can stay, since it's on the main floor, close to the kitchen and living room, and far away from Ass-ward's room [teeheehee…I thought you might like _that_ one ;-)]. In it, you will find everything that you would normally need, plus a few things that I've _seen_ you needing, but again, I'm not sure, why. Anyways, I've rearranged it, a little, to be more comfortable for you, and added a TV and DVD player, so you won't be bored. Carlisle will also make sure that everything will be turned back on at the beginning of October, so everything will be set when it's time for you to move in. I've also taken the liberty of organizing some books for you to read, so you'll have a shelf full, and the next two gifts you'll fight me on, but…oh well.

A cell phone, which I've programmed all our numbers in, except for Ass-ward's. If it's safe for us to talk, I'll send you a text on the 2nd, around 6:00pm, so please look out for one. The phone will be fully charged in the top drawer of the nightstand, so you'll only have to turn the power on. Everything else is set up, and I'll pay the bill on it, _every month,_ so don't fight me on it

In the garage, I've left you my car, since I have the Ferrari. The keys are also in the nightstand, and this car is for you to keep. I know you don't like extravagant things, but again, you'll need it, so it's yours. Just please be careful and stay to the back roads. I mean it! Bella Swan _has_ to disappear! I hate that it has to happen like this, but you'll know why, by then, even if I don't.

I need to wrap this letter up, quickly, so the next bits may be a bit confusing, but just bear with me. In your room will be a mini-fridge. In it will be six hypodermic steel needles, with a name on each: these are venom, which Peter or Char can administer when the timing is right. For reasons we both know, I didn't leave Edward's. If you still want his venom coursing through you, there is a syringe with his venom in Carlisle's office in the mini-fridge in there, just in case, though I didn't see your mind changing on _that_ matter. Also, I left some bottled water and a bunch of bags of O+ Blood. This is for Also, I left some bottled water and a bunch of bags of O+ Blood, with more in Carlisle's office, if you happen to run out. This is for YOU and NOBODY ELSE! For whatever reason, you're going to need them!

In closing, I just want to let you know that I love you, Bella Whitlock! You are my sister in body, mind and soul, and no matter what Edward tells you when he meets with you after school, tomorrow, you're NOT to believe him! I can't tell you if he still loves you or not, but I know that each and every one of us of the remaining Cullen family, does, and we will be back for you, as soon as it's safe. Maybe then I can tell you of what I saw of what would happen if we _didn't_ leave, so you'll know that we really had no choice. But for now, please don't worry, and again, take care of yourself. We will see you again!

Love you forever and always,

Your sister,

Alice Whitlock Cullen

 **To be continued…**


	2. New Friends and Old

**This chapter was much harder to write, but I did my best with it. I'm sure that everyone has a pretty good idea of what's going on, but within the next chapter or so, things will** _ **really**_ **be** **starting to heat up! Yet I can't say that this was a filler chapter, because it** _ **did**_ **have a purpose.**

 **Also, I was** _ **SO**_ **shocked, amazed, happy, ecstatic…you name it, I was feeling it when I saw how many of you reviewed in so little time! I'm not saying that I didn't expect a review or two, but I got way more than that, so thank you all! And now for a couple of shout outs:**

 **sweetsouthernsongbird** **—Thank you SO much! I was actually reading parts of New Moon when I came up with that, because I've been fixated on an idea that was partial to this one, for a while, now, and this last time just sent me over the edge. The whole "Alice-not-being-able-to-see-Bella's-future"** _ **just because**_ **she's pregnant, kind of ticked me off! If anything, Bella's shield should block Alice's power** _ **before**_ **the baby should. Not saying that the child won't be special, because I refuse to spoil the story, but the baby being a separate creature itself…I didn't buy with that being the only reason that Alice couldn't see, so I changed it. Now Alice can't see** _ **everything,**_ **as I explained in the first chapter, because she's doing all this stuff for Bella, but she doesn't know why… She can still see Bella alive, though, and that's all that matters. This way, Alice's gift can seem a little fallible, yet she's still able to help while the Cullen's are away.**

 **Sorry…I ramble too much ;-)**

 **kim67255** **—I'm sorry, Kim, I just had to end it somewhere, LOL! I'll admit that the first couple of chapters or so are basically explanatory chapters, which, as bad as it is to say, I'm trying to get done and over with, because I know where the story is going, and I'm wanting to get to the part I've been waiting for, which I think everyone will enjoy. I can see how you see it going one of many ways, though. I've often thought of tweaking some things here and there, which I could still do, but I don't want to stray too far from how I originally had things set up. But I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the many more to come :-)**

 **LordProtectorCorvoAttano** **—Thank you! I'm trying to make the characters a little of my own, while not straying too far from those that the fan's fell in love with. I also find it ironic that you think it would be a good fan directed movie, because I had a conversation with my cousin about this story, before I posted it, and she said the** _ **exact same thing!**_ **I'm a writer, first and foremost, but I also love acting and doing theatre, and I've actually directed, co-directed, done a ton of backstage stuff, as well as having been** _ **on the stage,**_ **itself, and that same cousin and I are planning on filming a movie this Summer to send to a Horror Movie Festival, so I think it's** _ **really awesome**_ **that you picked up on how I was writing the story, and why I was writing it, that way.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the many more that are sure to come!**

 **To everyone else who reviewed, I thank you, again! And don't be afraid to send me your advice on any ideas that you may have for future chapters. I'll take everything into consideration, and if I were to use an idea, I would give those who came up with the idea, the credit they deserve!**

 **Once again, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

 **:8Doc**

* * *

When I met Peter and Charlotte on that first day, I was shocked, but not by anything that human's like me would normally be shocked about. I already knew about the red eyes, so no surprise there, and yes, it was odd that they had a young girl who had recently been turned and were helping her…I wasn't shocked about the helping her, but shocked that somebody, not Peter and Char, would turn a child as young as Miranda into a vampire, but I was instantly protective of her, so I didn't dwell on that part, for long.

No. It had to have been that, these vampires who'd once fought with Major Jasper Whitlock, were so funny and carefree to be around! I expected them to be calm, cool and slightly collective when I first came into contact with them, but they were the exact _opposite_ of what I thought I would find. Charlotte, who went by Char, was a sweetie pie, and with her short stature—though not quite as small and short as Alice's—along her Southern accent, she was just somebody that you couldn't hate, no matter how much you tried!

In a way, I was reminded of each of the Cullen couples when I saw the two of them interact, and that's when I knew, for sure, that the mate thing just wasn't there for me and Edward. I just wish I would've paid more attention to the details, or lack thereof, long before now. Oh, well… It won't really do me any good to dwell on the past, now. Especially since the damage was already done. Once the introductions were out of the way and we were inside, sitting around in the TV room, was when everything started to get _way more complicated._

Peter Whitlock sniffed the air once they were all seated. By now, the scent of his mate was much like his own, and with Miranda's scent, he had recently grown accustomed to it. Bella's scent, to him, having been described by the pixie, was _way_ off! He could pick up hints of the strawberries and freesia, like he was told to look out, for, but something was off. Her scent, while still mostly human, had an anomaly with it, and that anomaly just so happened to make her smell like she was part vampire.

As he began to study her face, he noticed that her overall health and well-being was deteriorating, fast, almost before his very eyes, and he could tell all of this without having ever met her. Her face was way too skinny, sunken in with no fat, along with hollow cheeks that made her look as if her skull was covered by a thin layer of skin and nothing more. She also had dark eyes, and not the brown that had been described to him…they looked black, much like his own when he needed to hunt, and the color of her skin was a tint that Peter could only describe as _death skin._

And the rest of her body didn't look much better.

Since Bella was wearing tights and a baggy grey shirt, the short sleeves allowed him to see her arms for what they were—the _death skin_ was still there, as well as bruises, almost as if she'd been beatin', though he was sure, now, that she hadn't been…his knower was tellin' him to rule the beatin' out. But again, like her face, her arms were nothing but skin and bones, so he guessed that her legs were about the same way, even tho' he couldn't see 'em.

It was her stomach that had all of his attention, now, and he shoulda known… Peter sighed, shaking his head back and forth while he ran his hands through his messy blond hair. He now knew that they were officially fucked, and it was all pussy-Edward's fault!

"Fuck," he muttered so low that Bella didn't hear him, though Char and Miranda were now looking to him, for guidance, not having noticed, yet, what his knower and he had.

Char gave him a questioning look, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Peter just shook his head, a silent way of asking her to wait. And she agreed to.

At that point, Peter turned back to Bella, who was staring out of a nearby window, almost as if she were the only one in the room. Peter softly cleared his throat, which in turn, caused Bella to jump. Char decided to go and sit by her.

Peter thought for a moment before he opened his big, fat mouth. As he watched his mate sit down next to the partly human girl, who was apparently oblivious to _just_ how much her life was gonna change, now, he saw different emotions flash and flicker across her face, though not a one of them was what he expected—fear, loathing…Bella didn't show _those_ emotions, not like they woulda blamed her if she would have. Instead, Peter saw hope, what looked like the beginnings of trust and faith, as well as a fear that had nothing to do with the three of us vampires in the same room with her. He was sure it had to do with how bad she was feeling, which he was pickin' up on, though' he needed to do his experiment, first, before anything else.

Bella's attention was finally on him, a forced smile on her face as Peter leaned forward in his seat. "Bella…is that right? Bella?" he asked, even though his knower told him it was. All was confirmed as Bella nodded and Peter smiled back at her, shifting in his seat. This was gonna be…interesting.

"When's the last time ya ate anything?"

Bella looked taken aback by that question. Obviously, she wasn't expecting Peter to actually ask _that_ question, but she cleared her dry throat, prepared to answer, anyways. "Uh…um…last night."

Peter and Char's faces both fell, and he knew, right then and there, that they arrived at not a moment too soon. If they'd extended their trip, at all, she mighta been gone by the time they got here! And he didn't mean in just the physical sense, but also the spiritual one, as well.

Peter heaved a sigh. Time to put his plan into action. As Char was rubbing soothing circles into Bella's back, all the while helping her to calm down, he motioned towards Miranda to follow him in the kitchen. Even though he told Bella that he was gonna go make her something to eat, he was pretty sure that she didn't hear him, or at least didn't hear _what_ he said.

Once they were in the kitchen, out of earshot, Miranda leaned against the counter out of an old, human habit. Her arms were crossed over her chest. "He got her pregnant, didn't he?"

"No, darlin', he did." It never ceased to amaze him just how lucky he and Char were to have such a smart and sophisticated daughter. That's who she was to them, blood related aside, she was _much_ closer than that. In a way, they were venom related, but not fully, but once all this was done with Bella, they'd go more into detail about Miranda, it's just…now was _not_ the time!

Miranda, without having been asked to _do_ anything, recalled hearing over the phone of what Jasper had told Peter, about them leaving Bella some blood bags. It was obvious she hadn't been drinking them, but she needed to start if she wanted to survive.

Before she even fully recalled where they were at, she had gotten a few and was back in the kitchen before Peter could say another word. He wouldn't have, anyways. Though he knew Miranda's story quite well, and the fact that she still had trouble with her old life, was not lost on him, at all. But, when the time came, they would sit down and have a long chat about _everything._ For now, they had to help Bella, especially if they wanted her to _live,_ which, of course, they did.

Along with the blood, Miranda was also able to find some Styrofoam cups, as well as a black straw to hide the color of the liquid in the cup. Once they had what they needed, Miranda carried the cup into the other room, glad that she had fed that morning. She was sure she was being Church-mouse quiet, but maybe not, as Bella moaned out loud before Miranda was even in her line of vision.

"Boy, that smells good!"

Peter, who was right by her side, winked at her for a couple of different reasons as she reached Bella and handed her the cup, hoping Bella would just believe that it was a protein shake or something.

Bella didn't even inspect the contents, let alone be patient and not make a pig out of herself. Within thirty seconds of the cup being placed in her hand, all of the contents had been devoured, leaving Bella looking satisfied and a little brighter (healthier), yet she also looked sad a depressed, like someone had just kicked her puppy.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miranda asked softly as she walked over to Bella. She put the cup on the floor before taking Bella's hands into her own, already noticing that her skin didn't feel quite as papery as it had once looked. Her skin didn't look quite as dead, either.

Bella just sniffled as a couple of traitorous tears slid down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away, looking as if she were embarrassed, yet no blush lit up her face. Peter was kinda expecting that, but not this soon. At least Bella wasn't trying to lie about it.

"I want more," Bella whined, finally looking up and directly towards the three vampires in the room, who gasped as they saw Bella's blood red eyes.

Every complication from that day forward, escalated. After that day, however, they no longer hid the blood from Bella, who openly enjoyed it. In a way, she was as much as a vampire as the rest of them, were, and she was sure as hell proud to admit it! But as much as the blood helped her, things were still dicey. Bella wished that the Cullen's, well…most of them, anyways, could be here. She never got to talk to Alice the day she moved in and she was sure that once they faked her death, which happened on October the 2nd, that Edward would give up and they could all come back. That wasn't happening, though, and Bella desperately needed a doctor. She was mostly afraid that, if she were to die, while she was sure that her baby would be well taken care of, anything had the possibility of happening, _especially_ if the Volturi found out about her. What then?

All she knew was, once she had this baby, _if_ she was still living, they needed to move, but not before she found the Cullen's. _IF_ she lived that long!

 **To be continued…**


	3. Birth and Death Day

**I'm still so elated with the reception that my story's received! Never in a million years would I have thought that** _ **one person**_ **would actually** _ **like**_ **my fanfic, let alone more than that. From the bottom of my heart, a big thank you goes out to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed… You all are the reason that I keep writing! Knowing that each of you are excited about what happens next makes me happier than you'll ever know.**

" _ **This is a more believable direction to the beginning of New Moon than the original"**_ **is quoted from** **csp4,** **who also admitted to having some of the same thoughts and doubts that I had. Case in point, if Edward and Bella were actual mates, how could he leave as well as somehow persuading every single one of the Cullen's to leave** _ **without**_ **saying goodbye? Thoughts like these were actually what drove me to write this story, in the first place, so again, I'm grateful that so many of you are enjoying it.**

 **I would also love to give a big shout out to my Beta,** **LordProtectorCorvoAttano,** **who has been** _ **so**_ **supportive in helping me review this chapter, and has agreed to help me with the rest of this story, from here on out. This chapter has improved noticeably with the help of my Beta, and I'm honored in having him help me. I never thought about seeking out a Beta which, even though he's the one who sought me, I am** _ **so**_ **grateful! With the help that he's provided so far on just this one chapter, I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders. I no longer doubt that this story will one day be finished, and I have him to thank for that.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 4 of My Guardian Angel! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did in writing it!**

 **:8Doc**

* * *

Days came and days went. By now, I'd been pregnant for twenty-eight days, and I had absolutely _no idea_ how I was doing this! I felt like death, literally and figuratively. The only thing that kept me going was the help of Peter, Char and Miranda, and even then, I still needed the blood! If I hadn't had that, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead, by now.

For a while, I had watched a little TV to distract myself. It worked, at first, until my body became so tired that my vision blurred. With the TV, I could've just listened, but the Cullen's only have cable, for now, since they weren't actually living here. Just about every single TV station they had, now, was a news station in some way, shape or form, so every few minutes or so, my picture would pop of as one of the newscaster's regaled the audience with the tale of my untimely death: how my old, beat-up pickup truck was found in the woods, with _me_ in it. How, somehow, I hit a ditch when I was travelling around one of the curves too fast, _flipped_ my truck, landing it, almost, in an open field. I hit one of the four trees that were actually there, which ignited my truck, soon setting it on fire and blowing part of it up. Since Peter switched my dental records with the unknown person whose body he stole from the morgue, that's how they, eventually, identified me. Luckily, no one came out here to search, going ahead and just believing what they thought to be true.

But hearing that every-so-often was enough to drive me insane, so if I felt up to it, I'd read a book. Miranda and I also had fun playing checkers together, since I couldn't focus as long and as hard as I needed to, to be able to play a game of chess. Most of the time, she'd read to me.

I noticed a familial dynamic that began to occur in those first few days with my new Whitlock family. I automatically felt at ease with them, because they never made me feel inferior—quite the opposite, actually. They made me feel like a princess, because of a once prophesized being, who would come of age and turn into a vampire after giving birth to the first creatures of its kind. I was flabbergasted, but chalked it up to coincidences, so Peter just told me that he would find the book that it was in, already sure that Carlisle owned it, and show it to me later, so that we could discuss it.

Needless to say, I was floored when I found out that he was telling the truth! But just because it sounds a whole lot like me, it didn't mean that it was me. This woman was just that—a woman! She would have two children, able to bear more once becoming a vampire, though only with her true mate. She would have more than one power when, added with her children's gifts, would culminate into what they called _the ultimate power. AND_ she would be hunted down, to be destroyed or captured for her babies and the powers that she possessed.

I know that if I were _that_ powerful, I'd be able to take care of myself and my child or children, but what of everyone else? The way it sounds is that I would be the savior of humankind, bringing forth a revolution, after dethroning those who allowed power to corrupt them, and I would finally unite the supernatural beings with the humans, once and for all. Sure, it would take decades…a century maybe, but it could get done. But was I really the one to do it? I scoffed before feeling my baby move from within me.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the little one that I helped create. I just _knew_ that my child would be perfect, but I was a little worried… If she was able to be fully grown in my womb within a month, did that mean that she would be an old lady by the time she was a teenager?

Suddenly, my anxiety spiked. My throat was on fire, while sweat just _poured_ from my forehead. Soon, I had myself so worked up, that I couldn't even breathe…

 _ **MIRANDA'S POV**_

I couldn't help but love my new family! Well, except for the one who broke my _mother's_ heart!

You see, my story is a hard one to explain, and I've not been able to get through telling it, once, without completely breaking down and having a fit. I just… I couldn't do it! I always admit that I'm not strong enough for _that,_ but others actually tell me that it's _because_ I can't get through my story, but the fact that I _tried_ made me much stronger than all of them, combined.

I still wasn't sure that I believed it, but Opa, Oma, and my mommy _WERE_ my family, now and forever, and I would do anything _AND_ everything for them…even if it meant _dying_ for them!

As I stepped into the TV room, I came face-to-face with a sight that would've scared me to death, had I not already _been_ dead! My mommy was lying on the floor, still as a corpse, causing me to freak out, dropping her cup full of blood on the carpet as I zoomed to my mommy in a matter of seconds.

I knelt down, checking her pulse. What was happening inside of her chest was erratic, similar to how our hearts react at the end of our…transformation… _shit!_

"OPA…OMA…HELP!" I moved her body to where her stomach could be accessed easily. It was at that time that I heard what could only be described as a _violent snap…_ which came from her spine. _OH MY GOD!_

I began to shudder with tearless sobs as the smell of what blood she had that was left in her body, began to waft out as blood began to pour from every orifice that I could see, the smell soon making its way to my nostrils. It was like I needed to throw up, but I couldn't step away until Peter and Char were back from their little hunting excursion much too soon.

The door burst open, but…I smelled a total of _eight vampires,_ including Peter and Char.

Who these other vampires were, meant nothing to me. The only thing that mattered was keeping my momma safe! As Peter and two of the other vampires, a blond haired male and a woman who had caramel colored hair, stepped forward, I growled at all three of them, surprising everybody in the room.

Peter held up his hands as he bowed his head, urging the other two to do the same. They obliged.

"Randi," Peter spoke sweetly, saying my nickname to calm me down, some, I guess. "They only want to help your Momma-Belle, not hurt her. He's a doctor…he can save her!"

Several things were clicking in my mind, but I was too distressed to put it all together. I only remember nodding before I was swept off into another room with Char and four other vampires, two of them I _did_ recognize, though I'm not sure how.

I soon pointed at the two of them, a woman with black, spiky hair, who was shorter than Alice, though taller than me, and a man with blond, wavy hair that went almost to his shoulders. As I sat on Oma's lap, I tilted my head to the side as I studied their worried faces. They noticed, and looked to Char who, in turn, looked at me.

"What is it, sweetie?" Oma asked me, rubbing my back. I pointed to them before turning to Char. "Alice and Jasper."

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, but she did her best to get past the shocked part. "Yeah, that's Alice and Jasper, sug. How do you know?"

That's when I had to shrug my shoulders. I knew about vampire gifts, but I wasn't sure if that's what this was. I wanted to talk to mommy about it, first, before I mentioned it to anybody else.

I soon hopped down and went over to the window on the other side of the room that looked out on the garden. Though I was away from everyone, I could still hear them, even though they were _trying_ to whisper in the vampire way.

"We wanted to tell you, Alice," Char said to the small woman, "But we were afraid that Edward would find out, and we couldn't risk it."

"I know," I heard Alice whisper, almost as if she was feeling guilty or something. "As soon as Edward left a couple of days ago, the Denali's started covering for us. He won't be back in the states for a couple of months, but we're _supposedly_ going to be in Chicago, by that time. He'll call us and the Denali's, and we'll use our cover story, since he refuses to step foot in Chicago, today."

 _That must be where he's from,_ I thought to myself. I know that I refused going anywhere near where I used to live. Even stepping into the same state hurt me to the point of collapsing, though I'm not really sure, why.

"So we have two months?" Char asked aloud. I didn't hear an answer, but a shuffling of fabric, which I assumed was a nod. Things were quiet, after that, at least for several minutes.

Until the sound of a wailing cry filled the entire house.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Trust

**This chapter and the next will explain Miranda, as she is a major key character to this story.**

 **My Beta has been SO awesome, with me. Big shout out to LordProtectorCorvoAttano, who has made this story a whole lot better. Also helps to have me keep my mind straight and all of that!**

 **Also, a big shout out to everyone who has read and reviewed! Not too much longer and then this story will really get interesting.**

 **Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **:8Doc**

 _ **Miranda's POV**_

Twins. My mommy had twin girls! They are _so_ adorable! Everyone keeps wondering what she's going to name them, but only I and the girls know. It has something to do with what I can do, although I haven't tested it enough, yet. Right now I'm too busy watching over my baby sister's until mom can wake up. She's already been out for twenty-four hours, yet she's made no noise. I learned each of the Cullen's names and a little bit about what happened and why they had to leave my mom. I still didn't fully trust them, but I was learning to. Anyways, Carlisle, the head of the family and the one that's a doctor, said that she might wake up sooner since she already has venom in her system. We'll just have to wait and see.

Once they were clean and dressed, I sat with them and read them a book. I got through most of the story before a knock came at the door. "Come in," I called out, closing the book and setting it on the nightstand. Both girls snuggled against me, playing with my long hair as the door opened, revealing Rosalie and Alice. I knew they wanted to talk about something since they closed the door and came to sit near me. It was a semblance of privacy, even though everyone could hear everythingin this house.

"Hi Miranda," Rosalie said with a soft smile as she settled next to me and the babies. I knew she wanted to be a mother when she was human…being a vampire didn't change things, it just made those things more difficult to attain.

"Hello," I said in a soft tone, turning to her and giving her a small smile. The way that I was raised was to always be polite; no exceptions. Being a vampire had changed how I reacted to some things, especially regarding the circumstances of my change, but it never changed how I felt. I shifted in my seat while forcing the memories of that horrible night out of my mind.

Alice turned to me, then, a sparkle in her eye. Maybe she could sense my feelings like her mate could. Either way, she had a mischievous smile on her face. "So, Jasper told me that you knew the girls' names."

I smiled, forgetting all about my discomfort. "Yeah, I do," I said proudly, hugging each of the girls, who both wore smiles on their dimpled faces. Even though they were only a day old, they looked more, and they were already able to sit up on their own. It amazed me, and I knew that mommy would be so proud!

As if reading my mind, Rosalie turned to me. She smiled at me while studying me, wondering, I guess, how I was able to put my long hair into exact-matching twin braids…French braids, no less! Even being a vampire, I still found it difficult to do, but it was much more complicated before I was changed. She surprised me by reaching over and smoothing back the shorter strands that I didn't clip to hold in place. Her head tilted to one side, almost as if she were thinking or remembering something, specific.

Alice caught that look, as well, only _she_ voiced it to Rosalie. "What is it, sis?"

An odd looked crossed Rosalie's face, but was quickly gone. That's when she turned back to me, another smile plastered on that beautiful face of hers. "Miranda…when you were human, where did you live?"

I started feeling scared, but that quickly evaporated. While my anxiety level still felt above normal, it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. To be on the safe side, I took a deep unneeded breath to quell any lingering of fear or self-doubt. "Pennsylvania."

Again, the two of them shared a look. By this time, I noticed that my little sister's had fallen asleep on the full-sized bed that was claimed as my own. I covered them with a quilt that I made, kissing them each on the cheek before turning back to Alice and Rosalie.

The two older vampires looked as if they were having a silent conversation, though I would've heard them if they were. The only telepathic one in their coven was nowhere to be seen, so I wondered… _what gives?_ Did they each have a gift that nobody knew about?

To deflect the conversation away from myself, I leaned in as if readying myself to share the biggest secret in the entire world. "Are you able to talk to each other in your minds?" I asked, whispering as low as I could and still be heard by only the two of them.

Again, they shared a look…only this time it looked a little more shocked than they probably intended upon.

"He was right," Alice whispered, the palm of her right hand going to her forehead. Rosalie patted my head before turning and hugging her sister. Strange.

"Right about what?" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I knew the answer. They were testing me. But what did that prove?

Before I could open my mouth, Alice beat me to it. "It _proves_ that you can sense things, knowing who you can and can't trust is more than just instinctual to you. You feel as deeply, if not deeper, than a human does. In a way, it's like you still are one." Alice took a deep breath, clasping her hands together as she leaned in towards me. "Miranda, we were just worried. We know you only drink bad people blood or donated blood, but we had to check and make sure that you weren't a threat of exposing our secret. The youngest full-vampire lives in Volterra, Italy…" My eyes shot open, fear gripping me. I'd heard a little about them from Opa and Oma, and while I shouldn't judge them having never met them, I just _knew_ they were bad!

Rosalie rubbed my arm, calming me down, considerably, as Alice continued, but not before giving me a small smile of encouragement. "We know that they feed on whoever, but they are controlled. The youngest vampire, which lives there, is Jane and her twin brother, Alec. Both are fourteen, and while everyone has their theories about _how young is too young for an immortal child to be forbidden,_ they never settled on an exact age. Normally, however, anyone under the age of sixteen is strictly hands off _._ "

Suddenly, fear gripped me and, in a panic, I took Alice's hands into my own as venom pooled in my eyes, burning me. I couldn't have cared any less about thatif I tried. "Please…it wasn't Opa and Oma! They weren't the ones who changed me!"

Again, they shared their look. Had I not been freaking out over my family's safety, I might've voiced an opinion about that.

"Miranda…why do you call Peter and Char, Opa and Oma?" Rosalie asked, tenderly smoothing back a few loose strands again. I sighed, as it seemed to calm me, yet as I looked back up at the two of them I knew the time had come. I _had_ to tell my story, no matter how much pain it may cause! I thought about my family of Opa, Oma, Momma-Belle, and my new baby sister's. Then there were the Cullens who were slowly but surely worming their way into my stilled heart. They all deserved and needed to hear this, and I _needed_ to tell it!

With courage that didn't feel like my own, I turned to Rosalie and Alice, plastering a small smile on my face. I wanted to be near Momma-Bella and the twins, just in case, so _I_ wasn't going far. Everyone else, however… "I need everyone to come to the TV room," I told Rosalie, Alice and everyone else within vampire hearing range. Steadying myself, I told them the reason why.

"It's time for me to tell you _my_ story."

 **To be continued…**


	5. Miranda's Story

**Bella will return in the next chapter. I just felt it was only right to explain Miranda.**

 **Also, a big shout out to my Beta, LordProtectorCorvoAttano for helping me out! I'm sure, now, that this story would look bad if it weren't for my Beta!**

 **:8Doc**

 _ **Miranda's POV**_

It didn't take long for everyone to gather in the TV room, but I was still insistent upon checking up on Momma-Bella, to see for myself how she was fairing in her transition. Carlisle agreed, with only one minor stipulation…Emmett had to come with me. I readily agreed, jumping at the chance of getting to see Momma-Bella. I was so excited that I even took his hand and pulled him along, which had everybody smiling. I can't say for sure, but maybe it was just me coming out of my shell that had them all happy. Who knows?

As the two of us walked towards the next room, I turned to the big bear of a vampire, having to crane my head in such a manner that, had I still been human, I was sure it would've hurt something awful. "Emmett," I said to him, timidly. Here I was, trying to rid myself of my shy and awkward nature, and acting like a bumbling fool. Oh, well…Rome wasn't built in a day.

I sighed, steeling myself. "If Carlisle changed Esme, Rose, you and A-Ward," I said, using what Alice called _the PG-13 version_ of the nickname that Opa, Oma and the Cullen siblings used now, in place of Edward's given name.

Emmett guffawed, placing his hands on his knees as he was bent over and laughing. Had he been human, I would've been concerned over his breathing. He sounded like he physically couldn't stop. Until Carlisle cleared his throat loud enough that he scared away some birds nearby. I knew my face went back to depressed mode, and I became a little sad. Like Emmett, I was laughing so much that I'd forgotten how bad things were for just a moment. Reality hit me quickly, though, and Emmett, who was now standing normally tall, picked me up and pulled me in for a big bear hug.

I reached around and rubbed his back as he comforted me. I felt a warmth spread through me that I couldn't quite describe. It was one that felt like safety, happiness, and a slight fulfillment in my soul. I was wondering whyI was feeling this way when I blurted out, "I love you, brother bear."

I said it in such a low whisper that I was pretty sure he didn't hear me, until he held me out about half of his arm length, looking at my face as if he were studying a masterpiece of something. I felt so embarrassed that I knew if I were human, I'd be blushing. That was the first time I said _I love you_ to anyone outside of my human family and my first and foremost vampire family. Every word of it was true, however. I loved him! He was my big brother and my protector, someone who would save me and help me if the rest of my family couldn't. Someone that I could prank with, who wasn't too serious unless he absolutely had to be.

I couldn't explain how or why, but I knew that I infinitely loved ALL of the Cullens! It was strange…more than strange, actually. I met them a day before, growling at two of them as they came near my Momma-Belle, yet they accepted me. Even though I was close to being what they called an "immortal child" _,_ they gave me that chance to get to know me, withoutknowing my past or where I came from! To them, it mattered to know my story to get to know me, but not to use against me, like the one who originally turned me tried to do.

I felt safe and wanted, and I was behaving completely different of how I would've as my human self. Yet I was getting ahead of myself. I shook my head, trying to order around my scatterbrained thoughts, causing Emmett to smile a little. I just gave him a look, an understanding between the two of us that all would soon be revealed. That was all he needed. He set me back on the ground, took my hand, and led me over to where my mother was.

Without me prompting him, he answered the question that I had posed for him a few minutes ago. "In the six months that we knew Bella, Carlisle knew that she was different…special," he explained. I nodded my head as I took Momma-Belle's hand into my two smaller hands, noticing right away the change in temperature. Already, they were a lot colder, yet still retained a little bit of the heat that her body still produced. It wouldn't be much longer, now.

Within twenty minutes, Emmett and I were back in the TV room. He had explained to me how Momma-Belle, in a sense, _prepared_ herself for becoming a vampire long before she was changed, therefore she was more ready for that particular lifestyle. While he explained, I held my Momma-Belle's hand, telling her that I loved her and explaining that she had twins and that I was taking care of them. I mentioned a little of our time together, though not everything, before I gave her a kiss, leaving the room with Emmett.

Now as I stood in front of eight vampires, each sitting with their mates, I felt a wave of calm coming towards me. My first instinct was to block the foreign exchange until Jasper nodded his head at me. "It won't hurt you. It may help you, more than anything."

I knew he was right, so I gave myself a moment of steady breathing before opening my eyes back up and nodding my head. It didn't take long for the calm to spread, and it actually did make me feel better. Sure, I was still nervous about having to tell my story, but I wasn't so afraidanymore.

I looked around the room at the four sets of mates…my family _…_ and I knew that they would protect me. I was sure they'd never leave, again. Not now, anyways, after having added a few more members to their growing family. Ironic how a family can grow without physical change…

After stalling long enough, I took a deep breath, beginning from the best part…the beginning. At least after I explained a couple of things, first.

"I'm sure you all wondered why I called Peter, Char, and Bella the names that I've been calling them?" Like I thought, everyone nodded their head. I smiled, honestly not knowing what to expect next.

"I'm Amish…or at least, I was." I knew I'd get a reaction, but I was pretty sure that they'd be the same reactions. Yet none of them really were. Rosalie, Alice, Peter, Char and Jasper looked at me with understanding. The rest of the reactions varied; Carlisle looked intrigued, but Esme looked like her motherly self. Suddenly I wanted to make a quilt with her, something that would help us bond. As I skimmed past Alice, I saw her nod her head excitedly as I remembered that she could see the future. Duh.

Emmett's reaction was the last I saw, but he mainly looked curious. I wonder… Instinctively, my _gut_ or whatever I had, now, was telling me that he, at one point, had known somebody that was Amish. Maybe if I got him alone again later, we could talk.

After everyone settled, I moved on. "When I was born eleven-and-a-half years ago, my mother gave me the full name, a much longer name than usual, of Hosanna Mercy Zipporah Grace Stoltzfus. I was named after each grandmother and great-grandmother, a kind of prayer-like ceremony that my parents did so that I may survive. As far as I know, it's not tradition. They just did it."

Rosalie leaned forward in her seat while Emmett wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. She cleared her throat noticeably before she spoke, her voice heavy with emotion. "So you almost didn't make it?"

I bit my now-granite lip, sighing. "I came eight weeks before I was supposed to be born. In the nineties, medical technology was great, but not 100% great, and definitely not, on its own, a miracle worker. Plus, we lived farther away from the hospital, since we didn't live in town. I'm not entirely sure how I made it the first few hours. I know an ambulance was called, but since we weren't allowed to have phones, it took Charity, Phoebe, Naomi and Thaddeus longer than an hour to use their scooter bikes to ride into town, because our horse and buggies would've taken them too long." I could already see the many questions on each of their faces, and I snickered. "Thaddeus, Charity and Naomi are three of my oldest siblings. They're all in their thirties, by now, having started their own families. Thaddeus actually married Phoebe Albrecht, and they have four kids. Charity married Benjamin Lapp while Naomi married Ezekiel Jantzi, and they also have a gaggle of kids. I became an aunt right before my second birthday, actually," I stated proudly. Everybody smiled.

For the next hour or so I told my family about my human family. I recalled what I could about my thirteen brothers and sisters, plus many nieces and nephews. I told them about school, about wanting to be a teacher's assistant in a few short years, or I'd have to quit school altogether.

"I love to read," I commented when Carlisle asked me about wanting to become a teacher. "I'm also pretty good with helping the younger kids understand reading and word/math problems."

I talked about my pets that we owned for our farm, one in particular was an Appaloosa horse called Sadie, whom I rescued from an abusive owner. He eventually felt bad for what he'd done and sold her to me for only $10, which was real sweet of him to do in the end. He passed away not long after.

I even talked about the pranks that Samuel, Esther Joy, Miriam and my best friend, Irene, would play on my family. I was happy the whole time that I told them about my life, but just when the going started to get a little bit tough, I was wanting to get out. I wasn't going to quit, though. I was stubborn and pigheaded, and, unlike every single time beforetoday, I was going to finish my story!

"The day I was changed was on August the 10th. School was just ending, so my siblings and I, the ones who still went to school with me, were getting ready to leave the building." I choked back a sob as I wrapped my arms around myself. Esme was about to stand up to come over to me, but I held my index finger up, asking her to wait. Crestfallen, she nodded in understanding, and moved closer to Carlisle. I just knew that if I allowed her to comfort me, I'd never get through my story.

"Looking back, I should've known something was up with John. He always wore contacts that never looked right, and on this day, he wanted revenge for being fired from his job with the milk delivery truck."

As if I went back to that day in a physical sense, I saw it all happen before my very eyes as I told them the rest of what happened. How John made those of us who were still in there, form a line. How he chose three different girls to kill and how I stepped up to the plate, as one of the other girls was my baby sister.

In the end, he only took me as a police brigade began to form outside. He's still out there. Right before he bit me, he even said he'd come back for me. Him and the other vampire he was with. I just wished I could remember everything else about that other vampire. It could've been a big help if I had.

As I broke down in tearless sobs, Esme came and consoled me. I honestly spaced out, so I wasn't sure how much time had passed. All I know is that soon after, Momma-Belle's heart rate sped up like helicopter blades, almost as if it would explode. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then her heart stopped altogether.


	6. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: This isn't the 1st draft. I found that I liked the spelling for Allisson better as Allyson. This is just a re-post.**

 **It's awesome having a Beta! Let's just say that I overlooked something potentially important, and it was fixed. I'm happy**

 **And an Amish vampire does sound odd, but I've always been fascinated with their religion. There's a family that comes to my town to vend for our festivals, who are really nice! We all talk about simple hobbies. How the mother and the two girls love quilting. How I know how to sew, but not that great. And I talk to the teen girl about reading and writing. She's left school, but when she does have free time, it's something she likes to do. Putting their essence and personalities in this story just felt right.**

 **Enjoy! :8Doc**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I felt everything, and felt nothing. I heard everything, yet heard nothing. It was such a strange experience that deciding how to describe it in words wouldn't be doing it justice. I wasn't even sure how long I was out, but I knew it was longer than what would've been normal for regular sleep. Once I started coming to, I felt different…lighter in a way, yet it was disconcerting to me.

Towards the end of my coma-like state, a fire went through me, engulfing everything in flames. I was sure by the end of it that I would be nothing but a pile of ash. Or worse.

After hitting everything, the fire was contained, but now it was in my chest, burning my heart to a crisp. I wanted to scream, to move…something! I couldn't, though. The paralyzed state that my body was in kept me from doing anything.

Then, slowly, it receded. Sound came to me…voices, ones that I recognized, others I didn't. Cars driving. Laughter. Tears. A moving train. I wondered how I was able to hear all of this, but as the fire began to fade, none of that seemed to matter.

My heart sped up, sounding like the blades of a helicopter. Then began to slow until…nothing.

Everything around me was still as I sat up and opened my eyes.

The magnitude of how I could see was fantastical! _Everything_ that could be seen, I was seeing. Dust motes, cracks in the wood flooring, details in the artwork that I had never known existed. I was stunned! I just…I couldn't believe it.

I tried to stand slowly, but was already in place while I was still thinking about it. That's when the distinct smells, eleven in all, alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone in this room.

As I turned and saw only nine standing in the doorway, I started remembering. _Edward getting me pregnant and leaving me. Alice's email, promising that her and the rest of our family would come back, just as soon as it was safe. Peter and Charlotte's arrival, bringing Miranda, who was basically a daughter to me, our bond being one of a mother and child. Her scream as I went into labor was the last thing that I remembered. She'd been so scared! After losing everyone she loved in her human life, she was afraid of losing me, as well._ I held my arms open for her, and she came barreling into them.

I held her close, smoothing back her long hair as I picked her up and twirled her around. Once I looked at her face, I could see contentment there, and I knowingly smiled. "Did you tell them your story?" my bell-like voice asked. It was an odd sound to hear, and I heard many of the others gasp, but I focused on Miranda, who smiled and nodded her head. "Good," I whispered, kissing her forehead as I smiled back at her. I knew now, as a feeling, that something trying _was_ going to come to pass. What it was and who it involved was what still eluded me. If the whole family was going to help, the last thing that we needed between us was any secrets.

Miranda stayed silent in my arms, soaking up my love for her for several moments before she finally leaned in, smiling. "I took care of my sister's, Momma-Belle, while you couldn't. I protected them, just as you asked."

I smiled, but…sister's? I looked at everyone, who wore big grins, before turning back to Miranda. "I had two?" I asked in a stunned voice, before a smile came to my face. Of course I did. That must've been why I was drinking blood every hour, towards the end.

As realization crossed my face, Miranda kissed my cheek before she somersaulted out of my arms. She dashed away, only for a moment, coming back with two beautiful baby girls, one in her arms and the other being held by Esme. Funny that I didn't notice her leaving the room, but you know…

I took a deep breath in, noticing how they didn't smell like vampires, yet they didn't smell quite human, either. I did smell blood, but as much as it appealed to me, it didn't in the sense that I would ever try and harm them. Both of my tiny babies looked at me with such knowledge that looked off on an infant so young, both smiling with full sets of pearly white teeth. I was floored and awed, all at the same time. As I stared at their beautiful faces, their dimpled smiles, their names suddenly came to me. Miranda smiled excitedly at me and winked.

"I guess you already know their names?" I asked her. Miranda giggled, nodding her head, causing me to chuckle. "Well, how about you introduce them to the rest of the family? I'm sure they're all wondering what they'll be called."

"My sister's already know," Miranda stated proudly. "The one I'm holding is Renesmee Carlie—Renesmee is for their grandmother's, Renee and Esme, while Carlie is for their grandfather's, CAR-lisle and Char-LIE." I noticed how Carlisle came slowly over to Esme and hugged her, before they both patted little Renesmee on top of the head. That's when Esme turned to me, whispering a _thank you_ as she choked back a dry sob.

"You're welcome," I whispered, keeping my strength in check as I walked towards her, hugging her. My youngest daughter that was in her grandmother's arms reached for me, so I gladly accepted her as Miranda came over with Renesmee. The younger one reached out, pulling Miranda's hair.

"Hey!" Miranda said, turning around to her youngest sibling. "Have patience! I was just getting ready to introduce you." She wore a smug smile as Miranda turned back towards our family, who were all chuckling at that little exchange. "Little-Miss-Impatient back here that Momma-Belle's holding is Allyson Rosalina…after her two favorite aunts," Miranda said, winking at Rosalie and Alice. Both had stunned looks on their faces, which was saying something for Alice since she was supposed to be a psychic.

"Bella, I uh…I don't know what to say…"

I just smiled at Rosalie, now knowing why she had been so off with me in the beginning. I shook my head, holding up my free hand. "Rosalie, there's nothing to say. You were protecting your family, and I know how that feels."

"You're right," Rosalie said, nodding her head as she walked over to me. "I was protecting my family, and my family calls me Rose…sister Bella." She smiled at me before giving me a hug, and I felt tiny pinpricks against the back of my eyes, I guess in their own way telling me that I needed to cry, but I couldn't anymore.

I hugged Rose back, choking back a sob. "Thank you, Rose," I whispered.

"No…thank _you,_ Bella," Rose said with more sincerity than I ever heard from her that was directed towards me. We each pulled back at the same moment, smiling at one another. Until I felt Miranda tugging on my dress, wait…dress?

I looked down, noticing that I was wearing a teal blue dress and high heels. "Alice," I said in a warning tone, yet all she did was grin at me. "How am I supposed to hunt like this?"

"You aren't, silly," she said in her typical Alice fashion, skipping out of the room. I noticed a scratchy and slight burn in my throat and I reached up and rubbed my neck.

"How is your thirst, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's like a sore throat. It's not _too_ unbearable, but I would like it quenched."

"And you will," Alice sang as she danced back in the room, holding a cup of human blood. "Here you go," she said, handing me the cup.

"Thanks," I said, confused about Alice handing me a cup of _human blood._ I quickly downed it, just as Alice came back with two chrome bottles of blood and another cup of blood, again all human blood. She handed the bottles to Allyson and Renesmee, while the other cup went to Miranda. I was still confused!

"Alice…I thought we'd be adhering to the Cullen family diet," I said in a curious tone as all three of the girls downed their blood.

"You are," Alice said, returning again with more cups of blood, mixed…some human, some animal. Okay, hold up a minute. Before I got a chance to open my mouth again, Carlisle stood, holding the cup of animal blood that Alice had given him.

"I've amended the family rules, slightly," he said, but not before downing his cup of animal blood. He gestured to everyone to follow, so we did. I was carrying Allyson and Miranda still had Renesmee. I sensed that she wanted me to see something, first, so I would ask afterwards.

When we got to the office, Carlisle gestured to the paintings that were placed strategically around the room. "When I was turned, I knew no other way. Drinking animal blood had been a fluke. I had been so thirsty that day, that I didn't think of much else. We didn't have blood bags and, as a Christian, you try to believe anyone can receive forgiveness…especially criminals. Only recently have I seen things for what they truly were, and I've decided that I shouldn't let my personal beliefs rule this _family._ I only ask that nobody feed from the innocent. This way it should also prevent our growing family from having any slip ups."

I looked around. Sure enough, the only vampires without red eyes were Carlisle and Esme. My daughter's each had flecks of red in brown and green eyes. "And the red eyes?" I asked, new to this. I wondered how we were going to blend in, like this.

"I've ordered contacts," Alice announced, bouncing over to me. "I ordered so many different kinds to see how they'd work. Some will disintegrate because of the venom, but I think we may be able to get around that." She was literally bouncing, so I could tell she was up to something. Hopefully whatever it was would work.

Again, Miranda tugged at the bottom of my dress. I thought she just wanted blood, earlier, but she was still at it, desperate to get my attention. "What is it, sweetie?" I asked her, chuckling at the milk moustache she had above her lips.

"Momma-Bella, I haven't told you the best part, yet," Miranda said excitedly. She presented Renesmee to me to finally meet. "Switch me. Renesmee wants to tell you something."

I blanched at her. Sure enough I heard her wrong. Tell me? Even if I had been out the full three days, which I know I haven't, she wouldn't be able to _tell me_ anything…would she? I looked around for answers, but all I found out was that everyone else was just as confused as I knew I looked and felt. So I did as she asked and switched the girls with her, now holding Renesmee as she sat down with Allyson .

Renesmee looked at me seriously, a small smile on her lips. She tilted her head to one side, almost as if gauging my reaction, and I was somewhat worried. This little baby, already bigger than she should've been, should _not_ have been able to look at me like she knew what was going on. My anxiety skyrocketed, but soon I felt calm. I nodded my head to Jasper, a small smile on my lips. Finally, Renesmee's hand lifted to my face, and I found out _exactly_ what Miranda was talking about!

 _All I saw was blackness, but a feeling of somebody next to me made me feel somewhat safe as I heard my old human voice outside of the blackness, and a feeling of calm engulfed me. I also heard Miranda, Peter and Charlotte's voices, and they put my mind at ease. I now knew that I was seeing things from Renesmee's perspective, especially went a light filled up the darkness, revealing Carlisle, Esme and Peter, wondering who two of them were, and then seeing my human body, broken and battered, and feeling so afraid. Panic filled me…crying…my sister was safe…sadness…worry…but finally calm, because the doctor bit human Bella, and then Miranda came and took the twins away._

"Wow," I whispered, coming back into the office. I looked at Renesmee, hugging her close to me and rubbing her back. She was crying from having to relive all of that, and instinctively I began to rock her, slowly calming her down. "It's alright sweetie. None of it was your fault _or_ your sister's," I said, speaking to both of the twins. Allyson nodded. She seemed to already know. Renesmee, however, was blaming herself, and I held her and rocked her until she was soon asleep in my arms.

By that time, I noticed that everyone had scattered, giving us our privacy. So I followed Miranda into her room, where the twins had been sleeping. Allyson was yawning, so I was ready to lay them both down for a nap when I suddenly heard a crash, followed by a booming voice that nearly made my dead heart sink.

"BELLA!"

 **To be continued…**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Sorry it took me so long for chapter 7, but I had an issue with my father at a nursing home that had to be taken care of.**

 **Anyways, some of you all guessed right about our mystery guest, but there's a few more surprises in store.**

 **csp4** **This is anything BUT the regular Twilight stories. I could tell knowingly do this fic if everything was the same, and so much more is in store, heeheehee…**

 **Enjoy my lovelies! :8Doc**

* * *

I froze. It couldn't be…could it? I turned towards Miranda who, with Allyson still in her arms, was watching me, cautiously.

"Mommy…who is it?" she asked, her tone fearful. I took a deep breath and, putting a brave look on my face, I walked with her over to the bed, laying down Renesmee. She followed my lead, placing Allyson right beside her twin, who fell asleep not long after. I then walked with her to the window, bending down to her eye level, just as another crash, followed by a struggle, followed downstairs.

"Miranda," I whispered low enough to _not_ be heard by anybody else. "I need you to stay in here. There's blood in the mini-fridge, just in case. I need you to be quiet, and to keep the twins quiet."

Another crash sounded, causing us both to jump. "BELLA!"

"Is he bad?" she whimpered, but still kept her voice low. I pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "He wasn't always. If I talk to him, he might just leave."

I could tell that Miranda was scared, possibly even more scared than the day she was changed. However, she put on her brave face, nodding her head. "I'll protect them."

I smiled, venom tears glistening in my eyes. "That's my good girl." I gave her one last hug before walking out of the room, locking the door with the only key to it. I took one last deep breath, collecting myself before I stood tall with my head held high and walked down the stairs.

The sight that greeted me was distressing, and a feral growl broke through. _MY_ family, in the house that the Cullen's worked so hard for, were strewn around, trying to contain someone who I believed to be a monster. The _only_ true monster, in this house!

Edward Cullen!

As my growl became louder, overpowering me, I saw red. I wanted to rip that bastard apart and burn the pieces for _everything_ that he put this whole family through! But then, something caught my eye near the front door, and the aroma of coffee and saltwater assaulted my senses. At that moment, I was ready to lunge for Edward when three separate bodies held me back.

"Let me go!" I growled, trying to break free of all the arms wrapped around me. It would've been easy had it only been one or two people, but I smelled Rose, Esme and Emmett, holding me back from doing something that should've been done a long time ago. As I struggled, I saw that only Peter and Char had a hold of Edward, which made me feel smug, especiallyonce Alice and Jasper came over, having to pin me to the ground.

Carlisle, the only one not having a hand in the struggle, surveyed the damage to his broken house, before carrying Charlie inside and place him on the couch. His body was shaking. He was already changing.

" _YOU!_ " I accused, looking at Edward. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" If Charlie died, I would kill Edward. Who was I kidding? After he woke up as a vampire, I'm sure that he would help me kill Edward, as well!

"Bella, love," Edward said, trying to come closer. I growled, still struggling, while Peter and Char kept hold of him. Char, especially, looked ready to rip his head off. "What have they done to you?"

"What...what have _they_ done to me?" I couldn't help it. I started laughing, almost maniacally. "You're a self-sanctimonious bastard. _They_ saved me, unlike you, who decided to leave me alone in the forest."

A few people gasped. I guess Alice didn't divulge that little tidbit. Oops.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Rose and Esme shrieked, glaring over at Edward. They let me go and ran over to where Edward was, both pulling him away from Char and Peter and hauling him outside, away from the house. Everyone was focused on them, that I was able to easily get away. I ran a perimeter around the house, seeing Miranda next to the window upstairs. I motioned for her to move away before I rounded a corner, tackling Edward from behind and biting his neck. Esme and Rose each pulled at an arm, the metallic screeching as his limbs detached from his body. Carlisle gasped, turning away while the rest of our family just chuckled.

"Why have you all turned against me?" Edward asked, looking around at the Cullen's, before glaring at me. "I'm the one who met her and talked to her and brought her over. Yet Rose, who didn't hide her hatred for Bella, is backing her up."

Rose grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her with her mouth pressed to his ear. "I didn't want her to give up her life for a half-twit, spoiled _baby boy._ " The venom in her voice was dripping, and if looks could kill, Edward would be nothing but a flame, by now. "Though I don't agree with how you did it, you leaving her was the best thing for this family!"

At that point and I'm not sure how, but he was able to jump back, his red eyes boring at each and every one of us before a determined look set in his eyes and, after grabbing his torn limbs, he was able to run off. That was the moment when a horrible screamed pierced through the house, causing all of us to run back in.

"Why did he attack and bite Charlie?" I asked over my shoulder as I entered the house, flashing straight to Charlie's side. I smoothed back his hair off of his damp forehead, while Esme went to grab me some water and some cloths. No doubt about it, we'd have to leave once he wakes up.

"We'll have to leave anyway," Alice whispered, so low that if we weren't vampires, none of us would've caught that. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, him being the only one who could keep his head on straight, at the moment. Alice's eyes glazed over, once more, before returning to normal, yet they looked very haunted against her pale face.

"Edward's…with others. They're going to the Volturi," Alice spat out, disgusted at her brother. We all were, in some way, shape or form. Except for Rosalie and I. We were both pissed, though Rosalie was the one who decided to let out her frustrations, rather than keeping them in.

"That rat-bastard!" she said, pacing back and forth. I wondered if vampires could wear a whole in wood flooring. Hell, we'd probably be able to do much more than that! "So he gets upset with us and decides to run to the Volturi to tattle-tale on us?! For what?!"

"The secret part no longer applies," I said, putting my two cents in as I thanked Esme and put a cold, wet cloth on Charlie's forehead. "And I _know_ he didn't hear or see the girls. I didn't, and I knew what to look out for."

"Well, regardless, as soon as Charlie wakes up, we're going to have to leave," Alice said, as she scanned the future once more. She gasped, before rubbing her temples. "Scratch that! He keeps dodging my visions, but we need to leave within the next twenty-four hours," she said in an almost panic-like state. "If we do that and leave no trace of anything, we might have a month or so to get ready for the Volturi."

"And if we don't?" Esme asked softly, causing the mood to somber, significantly, as the weight of Edward's actions was now over all of us.

"We only have five days," Alice replied softly. If vampires could cry, she would've been, at that moment. She took a deep unneeded breath, letting it out slowly as she collected herself. "I can't see what he says or if he lies, but they'll come here and kill us and ask questions later."

"Of course he'll lie," Rosalie hissed. "He _always_ does!"

"Be that as it may, everyone needs to go and pack," Alice said thoughtfully. "Essentials only. Also, Carlisle, can you make sure that we have enough blood for everybody for the whole trip?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, walking out of the room to go and collect what he had.

I wanted to faint, but I needed to keep as much of a level head as I could during this whole ordeal. "Where are we going Alice?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking under the mountain of emotion that I was experiencing.

I felt Alice behind me now, hugging me close and comforting me for a moment. "We're going to Alaska," she whispered. We all knew that Edward was gone, but maybe it was in case his lackey's were still behind, watching us. "They're not," Alice giggled. "We were supposed to go to Alaska, anyways, but we were supposed to wait another month. Waiting is no longer a feasible solution."

I turned around, cocking one eyebrow up at her. She had an innocent look on her face yet I knew all too well what that face was _really_ about—she's up to something, but she's keeping it to herself.

"Whatever it is, Alice, I hope that you're right," I whispered, causing her to snicker and me to shake my head in exasperation. Whatever it was, it must've been good, or she wouldn't have been happy. I guess for now I'd simply go along with things, even though I really wanted to know.

Soon, everyone separated to go and pack. Jasper relieved and reassured me, saying that he and Emmett were going to change my dad and that he'd keep him calm. I thanked Jasper immensely, before walking upstairs to the bedroom and unlocking the door. As I entered the sight that greeted me was more than surprising, to say the least.

Renesmee and Allyson were both dressed and sitting up on the bed, drinking a bottle of blood. Miranda had a cup full of blood that she was sipping, while softly reading them a story. That's not what surprised me, though.

Everything in the entire room was packed up and ready to go, except for the large pieces of furniture and the mountain of books that we'd have to leave behind. Some were packed, but the majority of them would have to stay here.

I knew Miranda had a gift, but I never tested her gift at any length to understand exactly howit worked. I was in awe and absolutely dumbstruck.

"Miranda," I said, before gulping and taking a deep breath. "We have twenty-four hours, you know." I slowly came over and sat with the three on the bed, picking up the twins and holding them close. Miranda still had her head in a book and started shaking her head.

"We won't have that long," she whispered shakily. "We need to be gone in halfthat time, so that we can make it to Alaska without them following our scents."

It took me a moment to gather my courage before I asked her my next question. "How exactly do you know?"

Miranda didn't move for a moment and when she did, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew how my gift works, but I just don't know, yet. All I do know is that if we stick around for as long as Alice said, the Volturi _and_ Edward willfind us, and it won't be pretty. We can beat them, but we have to practice first, and we need Eleazar to explain all of our gifts to us!"

She was pretty much pleading with me to understand, and to a certain extent I did. She was never told about Eleazar, and I know she couldn't have heard everything downstairs, because these rooms were soundproof as much as they could be. She was getting this information somewhere and I was inclined to believe that it _was_ her gift.

"Okay," I answered, kissing each of the girls on the forehead. "I'll let everyone know."

With that, I left the room, locking the door to keep others out…just in case, and went downstairs to find our family and explain what Miranda said. Everyone hurried much more after our talk, and within twelve hours we were packed and loaded into two separate vehicles, bringing very little with us, and now on our way to Alaska, all of us hoping that the Denali coven could help us just as Alice was inclined to believe that they would.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Powerful Ally

**I'm SO SORRY that I disappeared for two weeks, but I ran into a bit of financial trouble which some of it has been cleared up, so I'm back!**

 **Now, with Bella's mate… you will be starting to find out a little bit about her mate, soon, but I can't give away any hunts, just yet ;-)**

 **miss24fan: Thank you and welcome! The no typos can also be a big thanks to my Beta (LordProtectorCorvoAttano). And I know Edward's a bad guy in this one, but I needed him to be. Don't worry. Eventually I may do a story where he's not the bad guy, but right now, he needs to be.**

 **csp4: I'd be delusional, as well, if I said that nobody's going to die. Will it be a major character? I can't really say at this point. All I can say is I'm trying not to disappoint my readers and turn them off of the story.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! And also, I need to fix it in the story but Edward actually picked up one arm with his teeth, the other with a leg and he hobbled away… LOL.**

 **Now, on with chapter 8! I apologize for it being short, and I'll make it up to everyone.**

* * *

Within two days, we arrived in Denali and were settled in. The experience was…interesting. Turns out that as soon as Jasper opened up the back of his car to get Charlie out, a gasp had come from the Denali crowd. Charlie was mated to the only un-mated woman in the coven, the leader Tanya. Since she first laid eyes on him and carried him upstairs, she hasn't left his side.

Currently, we were in the living room. Jasper's power was keeping Charlie calm, so the rest of us were piled in on couches and floors. Laurent being here had put me off, at first, but once I saw that he had changed, I quickly moved past what happened a few months ago.

I was now feeding a bottle of blood to the twins while Miranda sat shyly behind me. Everyone was chuckling over a story that I just wasn't getting since I was new, while I was worrying over how we were going to defend ourselves against the Volturi. I knew we had the muscle, but there were only seventeen, soon to be eighteen, full-vampires in this house. My daughters were only half, yet they seemed to lean towards being more vampire than human, so that was a plus, but having them in on the fight just wasn't an option no matter what powers they had.

As I sat back, rocking them both to sleep with my eyes shut, I felt the couch dip next to me. Soon I heard the three of my girls growling as I opened my eyes. The place where the hand was on my arm was shooting sparks, yet I felt nothing as I looked up into the face of Kate, who was frowning as she concentrated hard. "What are you doing?" I asked, causing her to jump. I couldn't help but snicker as I found that I could still shock vampires, human or not.

"Um…" she said, concentrating harder. The sparks were still coming with more added to the mix, but that's all there was to it. At least until…

It was as if I could see what was going to happen _before_ it actually happened, though I doubted it to be possible. No two gifts were alike, after all, and we already had practically two psychics in our wonderful yet dysfunctional family…however, now was not the time to wonder about _that._ Allyson was now wide awake and her hand flashed in front of her very tiny body. If anything, Kate looked amused. As I reached to pull her hand back, I received a look from everyone in the room that told me to let it play out. While I was curious about what her gift was, as well, I didn't think that this was the best way to find it out. However, I did as they wanted me to, hoping for the best.

Allyson's little forehead crinkled with concentration as she kept Kate as the main point of her focus. She reached for Kate's hand, who offered it, and held it in her tiny hand for just a few moments before she pulled back, focused again and allowed us to finally see her power.

Instinctively, I knew what she was going to do, yet I refused to ruin the surprise. Instead, I hid my smirk as well as I could by biting down on my granite lip.

Allyson raised her hand, once more, pointing a finger at Kate. The same kind of sparks shot out from her hand as they'd done from Kate, only Allyson wasn't touching Kate when she all of a sudden began convulsing from the electrical energy. Everyone else jumped back out of the way, yet couldn't help but smirk that Kate was finally getting paid back for what she's dished out for so long. Only when she started screaming was when Allyson dropped her hand and Kate stopped shaking. Then, she tilted her head to the side at Kate, waiting for a response.

Kate, who had fallen to the floor from all the shocking immediately sat up, gathering her bearings. All was silent for a few minutes before she finally got off of the floor and dusted herself off. Everyone watched in tense silence as Kate surveyed my littlest one, who only sat quietly, her hands folded together.

Finally, Kate leaned down to Allyson, holding out her hand for a real shake, all the sparks gone from her hand. "Well played Al, well played."

Allyson scrunched up her face as she heard the nickname until she decided she liked it. After approving of Kate to call her that, she held out her hand, shaking the elder vampire's hand while smiling at her cousin, and her new best friend.

The tension was finally broken when Emmett, being the big goofball that he is, guffawed loudly enough to shake the house's foundation. "Holy hell, that was awesome!"

"Emmett!" everyone scolded except for the twins. I growled, others glared, yet the twins were laughing giddily as Renesmee clapped, proud of her sister for what she accomplished, though I saw the sly wink that she gave her and I began to wonder again what else those two were hiding. I wasn't sure, but I knew I, as well as everyone else, would soon find out.


	9. Consequences

**It's getting close to when you find out a little bit about Bella's mate, I'm just throwing that out there ;-)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is where it's going to start getting good… I think so, at least. Enjoy!**

 **:8Doc**

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur of activity. Charlie woke up not long after Allyson had revealed her first power to us…yes, I said first. Turns out that both my girls were a rare breed, indeed. Not only did they have both human and vampire traits, they both also had a second gift each, as far as I could tell.

They had what I called their _personality_ gifts which included Renesmee's ability to speak without talking by showing what she was thinking about, and then there was Allyson's ability to copy a gift…at least that's what we found it out to be. We didn't find out about the other gifts until we were threatened.

It was exactly a week to the day after they were born. Eleazar had wanted to work with my gift, a shield, no less, so I allowed the girls to wander away with just the three of them. Miranda had placed both girls in a stroller and walked towards the forest while the rest of us stayed behind. I'd be able to hear if anything went wrong.

And then it happened! An ear-piercing scream that made us all jump in terror. Immediately, my heart wrenched.

The girls were in trouble.

I sped off before telling anybody what was going on. I found the girls not far in, but they were alone. I smelled another scent that was familiar, but I couldn't tell whose it was. "Shit," I yelled right before hearing a whimper. Turning my head towards the ground had me gasping for breath. That monster!

Renesmee and Allyson were now shielding their wounded sister, Miranda, who was shaking and covered head to toe in scratches and contusions that only _our kind_ could cause.

I kneeled, automatically become encased in the shield. I looked at the twins who were silently crying before kneeling over Miranda, seeing her die a little with each breath she took. At that point I became instinctual, going on what I innately knew to be true.

I brought my sharp nail to my arm, applying pressure and watching as venom laced blood began to ooze from the slice that I made. I pulled Miranda into my lap, bringing my arm right in front of her nose. The next sniff she took caused her to latch her sharp teeth to my granite skin, biting down as she began to suck greedily at what was offered to her. I began to wane as time passed, but I didn't pull away. Instead, I looked through the bubble to see that our whole family had finally joined us, along with two other figures that I couldn't quite make out.

Miranda's suckling began to slow as she finally got her fill. Once I looked up and into her eyes did I see the effect that my venom had on her damaged body. Now she had not a scratch on her! Her eyes were a bright red, oddly enough, and her hair was becoming a shade closer to my hair. My eyes were trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but my vision began to blur.

" _Mommy?"_ I heard three soft voices say, but it sounded as if they were in my head instead of physically being here. I tried to spot them, remembering having seen them only moments before, but as I turned my head I was hit with a pounding white light. I felt an electrical shock course through my entire body before I finally collapsed, succumbing to the blackness.

 _ **MIRANDA'S POV**_

As my mommy fell to the ground, my fangs extended as I found myself instinctively turning, coming face to face with a pretty woman. She was on the other side of the bubble, and I could hear her begin to plead with us.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt your mother," she said to us in a very thick accent. Italian, I think, but I couldn't be certain. "I actually came here for your mother's help. I'm going through something that she has just been through, and my brother told me to get to her…that only _she_ could help me!" By now, the girl right in front of me was crying. I allowed my eyes to follow her hands as they traveled down her body, finally coming to rest on her over-sized abdomen. I gasped, my eyes quickly going back to her face, scanning her features. What was clouded to me before was now perfectly clear. Her eyes were a brown, like Mom's had been before her change. It wasn't the exact shade, but it led me to the conclusion that this woman was still partly human. However, the shadows underneath her eyes were telling me a different story. They were bruised kind of like how ours would be when we needed blood. As I put all the pieces together, I sensed danger. A growl could be heard, but it was from another creature entirely. That's when I jumped into the air, wrapping my arms around the girl and pulling her into the shield.

It was at this moment that I heard a collective gasp coming from our family. I turned back around now that the girl was safe, seeing four over-sized wolves stalking out from the trees. I never seen anything like them, before, and I honestly didn't know what to believe. I mean, yeah, vampires were real, but werewolves didn't even _look_ human! At least we could get away with it.

I began my own growling as they walked towards our bubble. I guess they weren't able to see the bubble, itself, but they saw our mom on the floor and decided to attack. A russet-brown wolf was the one that growled, crouching for a split-second before hurling himself in the air, colliding with the bubble which sent him flying back about a hundred feet, clashing into a tree. I cringed from hearing his bones snap, but I didn't feel sorry for him. He tried to kill us!

By the time that the wolf was back, limping his way towards us, MommaBelle came to, pushing the four of us behind her and snarling at the wolf before us. I could tell she was feral, going off of nothing but instinct which made me look at the wolf who tried to attack us, smiling at him smugly.

He picked the _wrong_ vampire to mess with!

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

I knew what I was doing, but I wasn't picking up that anything was wrong about it. That… _thing_ tried to attack and kill my baby girls…all four of them! Yeah, the new one was kind of a surprise to me, too, but the bond I felt with her was almost as if she were my baby sister or something. No matter what, innately I knew that I _had_ to protect her just like I would protect my daughter's, so _that's_ what I was going to do!

Of course as soon as he came running towards the shield, again, it sent him flying back into that _same_ tree, crushing more of his bones.

I couldn't help but snicker, at that, and according to the other four snickers from behind me, I knew that the girls all agreed.

"THE TREATY IS VOID UNLESS YOU GO AWAY, NOW!" That voice had me jumping, but who said it was probably what was most shocking of it all. It was Carlisle. He alone caused the four giant wolves to disperse before coming towards the bubble with a cup in his hand. As I sniffed the air, my throat immediately burned. I clawed at my neck, trying to get it to stop as the shield was lowered and the cup was thrust into my hand.

A lid covered the sweet smelling aroma, with a straw sticking out of the top, but I immediately ditched both of those. Instead, I raised the cup to my lips, gulping down the tantalizing liquid until every last drop of it was gone.

That's when I came to. All four girls were still at my feet and our family was closer to us, but still hesitating a bit, as if they were afraid of me. My eyes immediately shifted around me, wondering what exactly transpired as I felt Miranda's hand slip into mine. I looked down into her perfect face, showing no signs of any attack, when I noticed it. Poking down from her open lips were two fangs. Curious, I reached into my own mouth, feeling two fangs, there, as well. Both of my daughter's had them as well as the new girl. But when I turned to look back at our family, I noticed that they didn't have the fangs. Weird.

"Bella," Carlisle said, bringing me out of my disorientating thoughts. I looked back onto his concerned face as he reached his hands towards mine, directing his head back to the house. "Maybe we should get inside and talk things out."

I nodded, knowing that I couldn't agree more as everybody took their leave, following us towards the Denali home.


	10. Answers

AN: Lady Skyelite & csp4, you've both caught on! I can't give away too many details but, and I'm just throwing this out there, it seems as if Bella's got a following of mainly females and two other covens, willing to _die_ for her and her children.

In this chapter, a little more is learned about our mystery guest, as well as the reason why Bella and her children _are_ different!

Enjoy!

:8Doc

* * *

 _ **BELLA'S POV**_

Charlie and Jasper were the only ones missing as we arrived back at the Denali's home. I carried Renesmee and Allyson while Miranda stood on my right side while Melissa, who I learned was the other girl, stood to my left. When we sat down, I had many eyes on me, on the five of us, but I honestly didn't know what to say. I wasn't quite sure with what all had happened, so I didn't know how I was supposed to answer to any of it.

I guess to make things easier, most of our family walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It wasn't completely private, but did give us some semblance of privacy, leaving only me, the girls and Carlisle and Esme, who was sitting as close as she could, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I guess no matter what, nobody's too old for a mother's love, because I was instantly relaxed and able to form some coherent sentences once I relaxed.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I began. "I um… I'm not sure of it all, yet. I'm still piecing it together."

At that moment, Jasper walked in with Alice holding one of his hands with a cup in his other. I smelled it, could tell it was blood, yet I wrinkled my nose in disgust, especially as he put the cup to his lip, gulping it down. I shuddered, that is until I smelled an aroma like the one only a few minutes before, getting closer to me as Kate walked in, holding the cup in front of me. It only took one sniff before I lunged at her, grabbing the cup out of her hand and downing it. Once every drop was gone, I looked at Carlisle, who had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I deadpanned, licking the remains off my lips. Everyone else was reasonably calm with the human blood, considering, except for Miranda, Melissa, Renesmee and Allyson. "Why don't we all have the self-control that you do?"

A sigh came out of nowhere, startling me as my father stepped into view. "That would be my fault, for not mentioning it to you earlier."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at what he meant by all that.

"That…you haven't been human for a long time. At least not fully," Charlie said, heading towards me just as my eyebrow quirked up in confusion. How could I have never been fully human if I had actually been human? Sensing my confusion, Charlie took one last step towards me, taking my hand into his own. "You moved with your mother when something bad happened to you, here?"

I blanched. "How could something bad have happened to me if we moved when I was only a few months old?"

"Because you weren't a few months old," he said, sighing deeply as he shook his head at me. "Isabella, you were four."

Now I was _really_ confused! I remembered other things from when I was four, so why couldn't I remember that I still lived in Forks, at that time?

"Some…evil vampire was with three other nomadic cold ones," Charlie said as he rubbed his hand through his disheveled hair. I guess people can't always let go of what made them human. Just then, what he said struck me, and I looked at him in confusion…again.

"Evil vampire and three cold ones?" I couldn't help the confusion that came out of me as I talked. I thought vampires were _cold ones_?!

I guess Carlisle saw the look on my face and he decided to step in. "We're the cold ones…we sparkle, are very fast, can hear and see almost anything…" he trailed off as he began to pace, and I couldn't help but think how human he must seem to himself as he done that. Eventually, he turned back to me. "Bella, it sounds like the ones that bit you were the ones out of _old_ legends and folklore. The _Dracula_ or _Real_ vampires, as they've been called in recent times. _They_ are the ones who burn in the sun, have fangs, an allergy to garlic, and can only drink from humans. Children are their main delicacy as they feel that the essence of a child's soul, it's _innocence_ , will grant them immunity from anything that could cause them serious harm. Sunlight, garlic…anything."

I couldn't help but just stare at him as my mouth nearly dropped down to the floor. "So…I was bitten by Dracula as a child and was fine until…now?" I didn't get the whole workings of this because up until now, I thought there were only one type of vampires. Now I find out there are at least two, and I'm one of the odd ones out. Great.

At my line of questioning, Carlisle couldn't help but smile slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "My venom that I injected you with has seemed to have made you some type of…super-vampire."

"But how can I go out in the sun?" Only recently had I wondered about that, because the fangs had appeared before, but honestly I hadn't thought anything about it until now.

And then Eleazar walked into the room, putting my mind at ease. "Your shield keeps you from being harmed in the sunlight."

"Have you met others…like me?"

"Not bitten at age four, but yes, I have. In fact, most of us have. We do our best to keep from them, though."

I thought over everything that I was told before sighing, looking back to my father, Carlisle and Eleazar. "So how are we different? Besides my shield? How do we differ from the evil vampires?"

They all nodded like I asked a very intelligent question when really it was only common sense. That is, until Carlisle opened his mouth next, effectively confusing me even more.

"The prophecy."

The prophecy? What the hell was 'the prophecy'?

At that moment, Carlisle and Eleazar looked at one another, both nodding their heads in understanding. Hah! Wish I could say the same.

By now, everyone else decided to come in here out of sheer curiosity, looking shocked, perplexed or even both. Not that I wasn't either one of those, but I needed more to go on than just some prophecy. I was beginning to get a little agitated, by now. "So what the hell is this damn prophecy? What do they do?" By now I had Renesmee in one arm and Allyson in another, both awake, with Miranda and Melissa standing at my side. They had just fed again to calm down, and I was trying to come up with a reason as to why we were all connected with this so-called prophecy when Alice came up to me, shaking her head wildly.

"Bella, you're not _connected_ with the prophecy. You _ARE_ the prophecy! They are all connected with _you_."

I must've looked like a statue, unmoving as I tried to think of what this all means. How was Melissa connected with us? What were we to do? What was I supposed to do as the one who was mentioned in this so-called prophecy? To say that I was overthinking things would be an understatement, but I couldn't help myself. With so much more room in my head _to_ think, I just let it get away from me. "Melissa, I know a vampire got you pregnant," I said to her as I patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. To me, Melissa was like a little sister and since she was fifteen, it seemed only right to treat her as such. Someone I would still protect, no matter what. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"I was half-vampire…like the girls, before…you know, so my memories impeccable like yours," Melissa said with a slight stutter as she looked nervously around the room. "Um, are there any colored pencils and a drawing pad that I could use?"

Alice zoomed out and back into the room before Melissa could even finish. Once she had the supplies, Melissa sat down and got to work on her project.

"So what is 'the prophecy'? What am I to do?"

Carlisle sighed, seeming even more serious than he had been before. "Overthrow the Volturi."

Everything was quiet then. All the chatter that had been going on before all of a sudden stopped dead with everyone turning to stare at me. It seemed like hours until Melissa was able to get done with the portrait, so we all gathered around as she unveiled her masterpiece.

Everyone gasped in shock, and I knew I would throw up if I still had the ability to.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed, covering her eyes.

"Oh no," Esme said, shaking her head back and forth while Carlisle tried to hug her to calm her down.

"Is that…?" Emmett said, not able to finish his sentence. At this point, I felt like I wanted to die all over again.

The picture she drew was an identical match to none other than Edward Cullen, as if she took a photo of him and copied it, EXACTLY, to the piece of drawing paper.

I growled, suddenly feeling _very_ feral and maternal, again. All I know is…He's DEAD the next time I see him, that's for sure!


End file.
